


Tyhmiä kysymyksiä

by Pingviini



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Trauma, lohtu, unettomuus
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 21:37:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11472171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pingviini/pseuds/Pingviini
Summary: "Tarvitsetko halausta?" hän kysyi tuntien suurta hellyyttä edessään seisovaa ihmistä kohtaan. Hän oli odottanut tätä hetkeä kuin kuuta nousevaa. Sitä, että Damian viimeinkin myöntäisi kaipaavansa isäänsä.





	Tyhmiä kysymyksiä

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [No such thing as a stupid question](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12771162) by [Pingviini](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pingviini/pseuds/Pingviini)



> DC universumi on niin sekava, että en ala edes yrittää miettiä mihin kohtaan aikajanaa tää sijoittuu. Sanottakoon nyt kuitenkin sen verran, että Bruce on kuollut(?) ja Richard Grayson on ottanut vastuun omille harteilleen, myös Damianin kuoluttamisesta.  
> Olen betannut tän siis vain itse, joten virheitä saattaa löytyä.  
> Kiitos kun luit! xx

Toisinaan Richard Grayson näki unta sirkuksesta. Halyn sirkuksesta, joka valloitti unissa maailmaa ihmetyksellä jollaista kellään muulla ei ollut tarjottavana. Pääesityksenä tietysti oli Lentävät Graysonit, jotka olivat trapetsitaiteilijoita vailla vertaa. Uni herätti hänet kuolemattomaan kaipuuseen ja vihaan, jonka hän kuvitteli voittaneensa vuosia sitten. Hän pystyi useina öinä tuntemaan polttavan veren kasvoillaan, vaikka sitä ei todellisuudessa ollut. Herättyään hän tapasi hakata nyrkkeilysäkkiä luolassa ja ehkä huutaa jos itketti. Rystyset verillä hän löi tummaa säkkiä kerta toisensa jälkeen kunnes tunsi olevansa tarpeeksi uupunut nukahtaakseen uudestaan. Yötyön hyvä ja huono puoli oli siinä, ettei hänen usein tarvinnut huolehtia yöllä nukkumisesta mutta ongelmat harvoin ratkesivat niitä välttelemällä.

Tämäkään Tammikuun myrskyinen yö ei ollut poikkeus. Saavuttuaan luolaan Grayson huomasi, ettei ollut ainoa, joka oli liian levoton nukkuakseen.

Damian puuskutti raskaasti ja vaalea iho kiilteli hiestä kolkossa valaistuksessa. Jokainen lyönti jätti punaisen tahran harjoitusnukkeen, jolle poika oli joskus liimannut Graysonin naaman.

"Etkö saa unta?" Richard kysyi, vaikka vastaus oli ilmeinen.

Levottomat iskut lakkasivat ja Damian kohtasi hänen katseensa pyyhkien hikeä otsaltaan paitansa helmaan.

"Sinä se sitten jaksat kysellä tyhmiä, Grayson", hän vastasi sivuuttaen itse kysymyksen. "Oletko koskaan kuullut kenenkään sanovan, ettei ole tyhmiä kysymyksiä?" vanhempi kysyi ottaen sideharson ja desinfiointiaineen pieneltä metalliselta tasolta.

"Useinkin mutta ei se tee siitä totta", Damian pyöräytti silmiään ja löi vielä kerran nukkea otsaan tehdäkseen kantansa selväksi. Siihen teipattu pahvinen kuva Graysonista rypistyi.

Richard kuroi etäisyyden heidän väliltään ja tarttui Damianin ruhjeiseen kämmeneen alken puhdistaa haavoja. "Ja silti kyselet aina tyhmiä", hän hymähti. Damian ähkäisi turhautuneena ja Grayson pidätteli kasvonsa peruslukemilla, vaikkakin vaivoin. Damian oli niin vietävissä.

"Juurihan sinä sanoit, ettei ole tyhmiä kysymyksiä", nuorempi sanoi suu mutrussa katsellen tyytymättömänä, kun Richard kieputti sideharsoa puhdistettujen ruhjeiden päälle.

"Itse sanoit sen olevan puppua", Richard vastasi hymähtäen ja paloi halusta räjähtää nauruun, kun huomasi hoidettavan käden kämmenen puristuvan nyrkkiin ja punoittavien poskien punan syvenevan ärtymyksestä entisestään.

"Se ei ollut pointtini!" Damian vastasi nyrpistäen nenäänsä.

"Mikä sitten?" Grayson kysyi kohottaen kulmiaan aivan kuin ei olisi ymmärtänyt ja päästi viimein irti Damianin kädestä anten sen tipahtaa takaisin omalle paikalleen.

"Anna olla", poika mumisi luovuttaneena tarjoten toisenkin jomottavan kätensä hoidettavaksi, "miksi tulit? Ärsyttämäänkö?"

"Minäkään en saanut unta. Näin painajaista vanhemmistani. Se saa minut unettomaksi", hän vastasi, vaikka se ei ollut koko totuus. Brucen menhtymisen myötä, Richard oli joutunut ottamaan Lepakkomiehen manttelin. Hän joutui astumaan liian isoihin kenkiin eikä Bruce ollut koskaan kertonut kuinka raskasta asua oli todella kantaa. Niin henkisesti kuin fyysisestikin.

Damianin kämmen oli niin pieni hänen omissaan ja se nosti tahattoman hymyn hänen kasvoilleen ja lämpimän tunteen rintaan. Poika hiljeni hetkeksi ja siniset silmät tuuheiden ripsien takana lasittuivat tuijottamaan heidän käsiään. Vasta kun särkevä kämmen oli pakattu hän avasi suunsa silmät yhä lasittuneena:

"Eikö se koskaan lopu?"

Richard vei sidetarpeet takaisin oikeille paikoilleen, jotta Alfredin olisi tarvittaessa helppo löytää ne tulevaisuudessa. "Mikä?" hän kysyi, vaikka vastaus oli taas ilmeinen. Damian tarkoitti unia Brucesta, jotka valvottivat häntä samalla tavalla kuin Richardia unet omista vanhemmistaan. Hän halusi kuitenkin kuulla sen Damianin suusta. Hän tiesi kuinka helpottavaa oli tunnustaa omat heikkoutensa. Hän tiesi kuinka paljon vihaa, surua ja kaipuuta tuo piti sisällään ja senkin, ettei se voisi jatkua loputtomiin.

"Taas sinä kyselet tyhmiä", Damian sanoi naurahtaen sieluttomasti. Silmät eivät hymyilleet ja niiden yleensä vahva katse oli pälyilevä tuijotus.

"Kerron kun tiedän", Richard vastasi ja Damian rutisti silmänsä kiinni.

"Kun olet niin hyvä kyselemään tyhmiä", hän sanoi äänellä, joka kantoi viimeisen sanan hädintuskin, "voitko kysyä tarvitsenko halausta."

Grayson yritti tavoittaa Damianin katsetta, mutta toinen piti silmänsä visusti suljettuna.

"Tarvitsetko halausta?" hän kysyi tuntien suurta hellyyttä edessään seisovaa ihmistä kohtaan. Hän oli odottanut tätä hetkeä kuin kuuta nousevaa. Sitä, että Damian viimeinkin myöntäisi kaipaavansa isäänsä. Hän näki itsensä Damianissa ja muisti kuinka oli itkenyt Alfredin sylissä, kun ei enää pystynyt hillitsemään itseään.

"Taas sinä kyselet tyhmiä, Grayson."


End file.
